Unreachable
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Renata/Victoria:."El deseo consumió a las dos por igual, y por momentos, las dos alcanzaron el punto extremo de la otra. Y luego las dos estaban fuera del alcance de la otra. Otra vez" Regalo para Hizashii. Femslash. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña ni de la pairing, ni de la saga, sólo de la trama.

**Claim: **Victoria/Renata —babas.

**Advertencia: **Uhm, nada, si soy de lo más inocente (?) Ok, está lleno de manos que no tienen cuidado. ¡Cítricos!

**Notas: **Y otro más para Hizzlandia, por su cumpleaños ya atrasadito, pero como lo pidió en LOL y la idea se me vino, se lo dedico también por su b-day. Admito que quedé orgullosa de esta cosota :3 So, hope you like it, Hizzé. El trozo de canción es de _The Violet Hour _de Sea Wolf.

-

-

* * *

**Unreachable**

* * *

_`You say «Come, touch me»_

_but you're always out of reach´_

_-_

Victoria siempre fue salvaje, buscando desafíos y haciendo pequeñas jugarretas siempre, pensando constantemente que la vida no era más más que un juego para su existencia. Porque le bastaba con despedazar unos cuantos miembros, morder y desgarrar unos cuantos cuellos y quitarle sin cuidado la vida a unas cuantas desafortunadas personas, unos simples seres humanos que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado al momento equivocado, cuya sangre era bastante apetecible.

_«Salvaje» _la definía bastante bien. Siempre sonriendo felinamente, relamiéndose los labios y los colmillos que nunca tuvo, con sus cabellos salvajes siempre a la deriva del viento, rebeldes. Todo ella era así. Yendo y viniendo a su antojo.

Y últimamente la vida no le traía nada nuevo; cazar (acechar, jugar un poco con la presa antes de arremeter contra ella, morder, cortar y desgarrar, luego acechar otra vez) ya era rutina, y ella trataba de variar algo en cada salida, para no caer en una monotonía que claramente ella no aceptaba.

Por eso cuando se encontró a Renata (en la vieja Italia, aquel lugar por el cual había pasado varias veces, pero en el cual nunca se había detenido, en un bosque cualquiera, uno que no importaba) supo que la sacaba completamente de la rutina y que le volvía completamente adictiva.

Cada parte de ella; toda la superficie lisa e impecable de su piel de granito; sus ojos rojos que parecían quemar todo lo que miraba, aquellos labios que besaban antes de descubrir los afilados dientes que cortaban y despedazaban para alimentarse. Todo en ella parecía tener la palabra _«Acércate» _grabada donde quiera que se la mire.

Era un nuevo desafío que a Victoria le tenía encantada (Renata resultaba atrayente, como un imán, lo cual resultaba cómico e irónico si se tenía en cuenta su don). Le fascinaba, y no había otra palabra para definirla.

Y que Renata proyectara su escudo físico para alejarla sólo le hacía reír y sonreírle torcidamente. La italiana le retaba y eso le encantaba (cada vez que corría hacia ella y luego se encontraba en dirección opuesta, brevemente desorientada, no recordando por qué lo hacía, ella sonreía).

— Vamos muchacha, esto ya se está volviendo aburrido —comentó, una que otra vez, no desistiendo en su intento por acercarse.

Renata le dijo algo -a juzgar por el tono, era una respuesta desafiante y petulante- en un fluído italiano. Victoria no entendió mucho (hacía muchas décadas que había pisado territorio italiano por última vez, y nunca prestó atención en aprender) pero reconoció algunas palabras. Y sonrió pícaramente. Y la italiana respondió al gesto con una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes. Amenaza y perversión a la vez.

Lo intentó una vez más, y rió con cierta nota de histeria cuando se vio desorientada, nuevamente. Se estaba cansando, su paciencia era efímera.

Y la sintió a su lado, casi a su espalda, más cerca de lo que la tuvo nunca. Podía apreciarla mucho mejor (como si hacerlo a la distancia no fuera suficiente para su desarrollado sentido de la vista); su cabello caoba era más brillante ahora y podía analizar cada hebra en detalle y a la perfección; sus ojos rojos como el rubí más chillón que haya visto nunca (y hasta podía observar detalladamente cada pestaña que componía aquel plumero sobre sus ojos que intensificaba su mirada); su nariz, levemente respingada, hermosamente elevada apenas unos poco milímetros que resaltaban de manera extraña pero única cada uno de sus rasgos; sus labios, tenuemente rosados, incluso si estaban estirados en una sonrisa, ella podía notar que el labio inferior era perceptiblemente más delgado que el labio superior, y que una pequeña marca -una cicatriz- surcaba justo en el centro al inferior (una mordida en un beso apasionado con otro inmortal o el recuerdo de un pleito, tal vez).

Renata era perfecta en las pequeñas imperfecciones.

— ¿Vas a acabar con la diversión, muchacha? —susurró, con el rostro ladeado para poder verla en detalle.

— ¿Quieres que siga estando fuera de tu alcance, pelirroja? —preguntó contra la piel de alabastro de Victoria, con un fuerte acento italiano—. Creí que aquello te aburría, ¿no era así?

Victoria sonrió abierta y descaradamente, y lo supo todo en cuanto sintió los labios de ella contra su piel: ella, Renata, no era un simple desafío, era eso y mucho más. Era tentadora, como sólo algo prohibído podría serlo, y a la vez inalcanzable, por propia elección. Era jodidamente llamativa.

Eso a Victoria le excitaba. Y nunca se cansaría de aquello.

Se dio la vuelta instantáneamente, encarándola, y aseguró que ella no utilizara su escudo tomándola por el cuello sin delicadeza.

— Me encanta que quieras, que _intentes _estar fuera de mi alcance. Me entretiene de una manera que se sale de la rutina. Incluso si lo hago miles de veces, si tú lo haces miles de veces —susurró, lentamente, mientras repasaba con la punta de su lengua la cicatriz en el labio de Renata—. Me encanta, un desafío excitante —ronroneó contra sus labios, moviéndolos lenta y tortuosamente, sabiendo exactamente que su acompañante era presa del deseo.

Y lo comprobó cuando ella inició un salvaje beso que mordía, que era eterno y sin apuro, pero que a la vez intentaba alcanzar un rápido ritmo que ninguna marcaba y ambas decidía seguir.

La ropa cedió con un sonido breve, limpio y conciso al ser desgarrada rápidamente. La necesidad demandaba poca paciencia. Los movimientos eran casi violentos.

Victoria mordisqueó animadamente el labio inferior de Renata, pensando seriamente si dejarle su propia marca, mientras la italiana jugueteaba con su mano donde no debía y jalonaba los cabellos fuego con la otra.

El deseo consumió a las dos por igual, y por momentos, las dos alcanzaron el punto extremo de la otra.

Y luego las dos estaban fuera del alcance de la otra. Otra vez, listas para comenzar una nueva carrera que pudiera encontrarlas nuevamente -con juegos por parte de Renata y mordiscos por el lado de la pelirroja-.

Y a Victoria no le importaba recorrerlo una y otra vez. Era lo único que estaba encantada de volver una rutina. Era divertido.

* * *

_&._


End file.
